This disclosure concerns reclosable packages. In particular, this disclosure describes packages having slider devices for opening and closing the packages, and also having tamper-evident structures.
Flexible packages, in particular resealable and recloseable packages, are frequently used for packaging of consumable goods. Goods that are not used completely when the package is initially opened rely on a zipper closure to reclose the package and keep the remaining contents fresh. Examples of consumable goods that are often packaged in packages, such as bags, with a zipper closure include potting soil, fertilizer, pet food, dog biscuits, vegetables, cereal, and many different foods edible by humans.
Often, the opening and closing of the zipper closure is facilitated by a slider device that is mounted on the zipper closure. The slider device is constructed to pry apart the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a first direction along the zipper, and to engage the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a second, opposite direction along the zipper For some applications, a tamper-evident structure, to notify whether access has been gained to the zipper closure, is desired. Improvements in these types of packages are desirable.